Eres mi nueva droga
by Criff Summerland
Summary: Billy, como se hacía llamar por Spencer, su mejor amigo, era un chico con sueños de ser una super estrella. Pero cuando Spencer se mudo con su tio dos años para poder aprender sobre cinematografia, Billy cambió mucho. Ahora consumia drogas, bebia hasta desmayarse y abandono su "Billy Joe Cobra" para pasar a ser "Baruch Cohen' ¿Spencer podrá recuperar a Billy? ECTOFEATURE
1. Spencer regresa

**- Okey esto fue una idea repentina de Abi (Para más información leer los personajes de mi perfil de Fanfiction) Hace tiempo ella es fan...**

**Abi: Dejame hablar a mi!**

**- Okey, ella les contara este proyecto...**

**Abi: ¡Hola Hola! Soy Abi, del equipo creativo imaginario de una persona muy loca. Mi grupo esta formado por Criff, Jack y yo, nuestras tres personalidades crean a la persona que escribe esto, pero eso no es lo importante aca. Hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo soy fanatica del EctoFeature, ame a la pareja ¡ANTES DE VER LA SERIE! Mi dibujante favorita del HiJack****, publicó un dibujo Ectofeature y me enamore de esta OTP! Vi la serie y la ame muchisimo más.**

**Normalmente somos un trio creativo que piensa mucho la idea del fict, cuestiona mucho los capitulos y quiere que todo este perfecto, pero... ¡Estamos un poco cansados! Nos esforzamos tanto escribiendo **_Viviendo un pasado, un presente y un futuro contigo_** que necesitamos nuevos aires, y con eso nos referimos a dejar de pensar tanto en lo que publicamos ¡Que sea un poco de inspiracion y listo! Nosotros siempre tratamos de seguir un poco las reglas de Edgar Allan Poe para escribir un fict: **

**''(..) Allí entiende que la inspiración se da bajo el rigor del lógico, pero también del desbordamiento de la imaginación. (...)''**

**Esta vez solo imaginaremos lo que queremos y lo plantaremos en el fict, no será una trama muy complicada, pero si romantica**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, empecemos ... Tú, el nuevo, ¿Podrías presentarte, por favor? - <em>Genial, la loca de mierda quiere que me presente. ¿Que le dire? Mmm... Tal vez le diga que me llamo Elvio Lado. Eso seria gracioso... muy gracioso. Pero no lo haré, a lo mejor ella llama a mis padres y otro desastre más, otra semana más que vendre a este estupido grupo de ayuda.<em>

- Soy Baruch Cohen - _Le dije al estupido grupo de ayuda, que en mi opinion, era la más grande mierda sobre todo el universo. Ahora, supongo, va a pasar lo mismo que en todos los grupos de ayuda que ví en la television todos diran al unisono ''Hola Baruch'' Por dios. Quiero suicidarme al pensar que diran eso._

- Chicos... saluden -_ Oh no... Por favor que idiotez._

-Hola Baruch - _Denme un arma ahora mismo o juro que me ahorcare con mi propio pelo._

- Y... ¿Cual es el problema que te ha traido aqui Baruch? - _¿La verdad?_

- Mis padres, ellos son el problema. -_ Estuve a un milimetro de hacerles ''Fuck you'' con el dedo e irme a la mierda._

_- _No creo eso, Baruch. Segun este informe que me entragaron tus padres es porque te descubrieron consumiendo drogas_ - ¿Entonces, si ya lo sabias, para que carajos me preguntas?_

_- _Ah sí ¿y que hay con eso?

_-_ Baruch, querido, creo sabes que las drogas son malas ¿Para que las consumes?_ - Que pregunta más estupida, dios._

_- _Porque quiero, y no tengo que comportarme ''bien'' en frente de nadie.

- ¿Es que no hay nadie que te importe?

- Nadie aqui - _Ya me harté de esto._ Tome mi mochila negra y me fui tal y como entré. Llegué con zapatillas All Stars azules y así salí, llegué con el cabello negro como mis ojos, y así salí. Llegué luego de consumir drogas y salí a consumir más.

Salí del maldito centro de ayuda y fui a encontrarme con los chicos y Lola en el estacionamiento de Green&Rock, el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Fui caminando, no tenia ganas de tomar un estupido autobus y mis padres creían que todavia estaba en ese centro. Tarde una hora y media en llegar, mas o menos y allí estaban, Vic, Jake, Jean y Lola, mi novia.

Lola era la unica que me entendia de verdad, era sincera, guapa, y nunca me habia engañado. Era perfecta, la conocí cuando intento robarme el celular, Aghhh que bello recuerdo. Ese día nublado estaba más linda que nunca, medias de red, shorts, botas altas, y un top ajustado, su hermoso cabello rojo estaba atado en dos coletas y cuando me vió me sonrio. Lola y los chicos eran los mayores proveedores de Molly de la zona, por ser su amigo yo tenía un descuento.

Llegué y la saludé con un beso corto en los labios, luego salude a los chicos con un choque de palmas. Hoy parecian estar de buen humor, y porque yo haya tenido un mal dia no significaba que iba a arruinar el de otros.

- ¿Como te fue Cohen? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? - _Ya lo creo Vic, de ahora en más ire al colegio más seguido y dejare de beber alcohol como un desquiciado._

_- _Si, y por eso estoy aqui - Todos se rieron, como me agradaban estos tipos - Y bebe, ¿como te fue con las ventas hoy? - Esta vez me diriji a Lola

- Bien, nadie trato de pasarse - Sonrió hacia mi - Igual no lo hubiera dejado

- Eso esta perfecto nena, solo eres mía - Me acerqué y la besé

- Vayanse a un telo por favor, todo esas cursiladas iud - Jake sacó la lengua en señal de asco

- Si, yo prefiero a las faciles del colegio antes que tener una novia - Dijo Jean

-Escuché por ahi que entro una chica nueva a Beverly Beverly High que todos dicen que esta buena - Vic sonrió, le encantaban las chicas que fueran faciles y lindas, a el lo rodeaban las chicas por su aspecto.

- Si, se llama Mallory - Resopló Lola

- Una puta más, una menos, nada que se te compare nena - Le dije abrazandola desde atrás

- Eres un lindo - Con su mano tomo mi cara y me beso en la mejilla

- Repito, consiganse una habitacion en un telo - Jake odiaba las muestras de amor, el preferia el sexo sin compromisos.

- Cuando la pueda pagar, los padres de Baruch escondieron el dinero y no lo puede robar - Lola estaba ahorrando la plata de sus ventas así nosotros podriamos pasar una noche a solas, no es como si los dos fueramos virgenes.

- Ya lo voy a conseguir nena y vamos a poder ir cuando querramos - Dije firmemente.

.

- Ya es hora, amor - Dijo Jimmy Cohen a su esposa - Voy a ir a buscarlo

- No tiene sentido, es obvio que el se fue del centro... ¿Que haremos con el? Ya no se que hacer - Dijo angustiada Joana Cohen

- Eso ya lo se, no voy a buscar Baruch, voy al aeropuerto a buscar su cura...

-¿No querras decir que...?

- Si, no se como reaccionaran al verse, pero espero que lo pueda ayudar- Dijo el hombre poniendose su chaqueta y tomando sus llaves

- Ire a preparar otro colchon y traere una silla más del garage-La mujer habia pasado de la angustia a la emocion en 5 segundos - Solo espero que el pueda ayudarnos

- Claro que lo hará, ya sabes como es - Dijo el hombre con un pie fuera de su casa

_''¿Como es? Fanatico de las peliculas de terror, así es.'' _Pensaron Joana y Jimmy al mismo tiempo, pero cumpliendo diferentes tareas

.

A las doce de la noche Baruch se separó de sus amigos que irian a una zona más alejada y decidio volver a casa. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Al caminar pasó por un quiosco donde compró una cerveza para el camino, claro que una no alcanzaria, ni dos ni tres. Caminó en la oscuridad y emborrachandose en el camino hasta que llegó a su casa en los suburbios. Algo lo abrumó, escuchó el ruido de gritos de una pelicula desde afuera de su casa, al principio lo aterró, odiaba las peliculas de terror igual que sus padres. Y si sus padres la odiaban y el tambien... eso solo significaba una cosa.

Sacó sus llaves rápidamente, abrió la puerta y cuando vió quien estaba sentado en el sillon, apoyando los codos contra sus rodillas, completamente concentrado en la pelicula, quiso morir. Era Spencer, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su esperanza, su voluntad, su todo. Solto las botellas de vidrio que tenia en sus manos y recien ese ruido hizo que Spencer se separara del telivisor.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aqui?- Spencer cambió su tono de voz, como si fuera un presentador - ¡Pues claro! Al super mega talentoso Billy Joe Cobra, aplausos damas y caballeros. ¡Ah! Ya estaban aplaudiendo, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Agradecería un review tuyo! Nos vemos!<strong>


	2. The sirens are singing your songs

- Vaya, vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aquí?- Spencer cambió su tono de voz, como si fuera un presentador - ¡Pues claro! Al super mega talentoso Billy Joe Cobra, aplausos damas y caballeros. ¡Ah! Ya estaban aplaudiendo, claro.- Spencer hizo como si se chocara un puño a la cabeza por torpe, aunque fue un acto sumamente tierno.

- ¿¡QUE HACES ACÁ?! - Gritó Billy, enfurecido, no por el hecho de que Spencer este allí, lo adoraba. ¿El problema? Estaba hecho un asco, se sentía avergonzado. Era la primera vez que se veían en dos años y el había cambiado un montón, de ropas extravagantes y que resaltaban se habían convertido en simples jeans y simples remeras, como una persona normal. Había dejado de hablarle a Shanila y a Rajeev, había dejado de pelear con Lolo para saber cual de los dos era el más hermoso. Había dejado de ser Billy... Se había convertido en Baruch.

Y Spencer era la única persona de la cual estaba preocupado de su opinión. Ni Lola le llegaba a los pies a Spencer, ese chico era un ángel. Y en estos dos años había cambiado bastante, solo en la apariencia, ahora no usaba los brackets de metal, ahora tenia una perfecta dentadura. Estaba mucho mas alto, de la misma estatura que Billy, cuando antes siempre llegaba media cabeza menos. Y en cuanto a la personalidad, bueno, no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo un fanático de las películas de horror y terror. Le encantaba destrozar a criticas trabajos mal hechos, como cuando vio World War Z y le pareció sin argumento, solo zombies y cura. Y cuando algún personaje de The Walking Dead moría, todavía hacia lutos. Pero también, su gran amabilidad, ver lo mejor de cada persona y su paciencia con Billy eran sus mejores características según este último que no habia cambiado.

- ¡Vengo a hacer tu película! - Dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, un leve sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas - ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa Billy? Cuando termine de aprender sobre cinematografía con mi tío iba a hacer una película de ti y solo sobre ti ¡Vamos, te acuerdas, lo juramos por el meñique! - Spencer mostró su meñique al aire, esperando que Cobra lo atrapara con su propio meñique... Algo que nunca paso

-¿De que estupideces hablas? - Baruch maltrataba verbalmente a Wright, no podía creer que todavía recordara esa promesa - A quien le importa una película de mierda, lo único que me interesa en este momento es... Lola. - Lo dijo sin pensar y luego se arrepintió ¿Lola en vez de Spencer? Ni pensarlo, esa chica era buena con el (Y mejor en la cama) pero Spence... El había estado ahí cuando rechazaron su primera audición a los once y había luchado contra todo el mundo para que Billy pudiera cantar en un concurso, aunque no lo consiguió, Cohen quedo marcado de por vida con ese acto. Spencer, siempre aguantando su egolatrismo sin siquiera ofenderse, Spencer... Su primer y único amor de la infancia y la actualidad.

-¡¿Estas saliendo con Lolo?! Ay Billy, te dije que esa rubia estaba loca, se da que es superior por ser multimillonaria- Spencer toco con su dedo indice su labio inferior y parecia pensar - Pero si tu la elegiste... creo que la puedo aceptar

- Primero, déjame de decirme Billy, me llamo Baruch y dos, no es Lolo es Lola. - Baruch se acercó y se sentó en un sillón contiguo al de Spencer. Se sintió un poco mal de que Spencer no haya sentido celos, pero lo tenia que superar, Wright nunca sentiría nada por el, jamas.

- ¡Puf que alivio! Lolo es insoportable ¡Quiero conocer a esa tal Lola! - La idea de que su Billy tuviera novia era algo que a Spencer le hacia sentir mal por dentro, pero esos sentimientos no eran buenos, el debía pensar lo mejor para su mejor amigo.

- No, no lo harás - Negó rotundamente y se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Que es ese olor a alcohol? - Spencer olía notoriamente la sala de estar hasta que el olor apunto a Cohen - Billy... ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

- ¡SI, ESTUVE BEBIENDO ALCOHOL! ¿Y QUE? ¿TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA? ¿O ES POR QUE ES UN MIÉRCOLES? ¡VAMOS DIME ALGO! - Baruch comenzó a gritarle a Spencer, pensaba que el le diría lo mismo que sus padres, que lo juzgaría que creería que ese comportamiento era inadecuado. Pero Baruch había olvidado un detalle, estaba hablando con Spencer.

- Yo no te juzgaré, es tu decisión - Cerró los ojos y levanto los hombros - Pero creo que no podremos dormir en la misma habitación con ese olor tan fuerte ¿Queres que nos bañemos juntos? ¿Como cuando eramos más chicos?- Spencer se levantó de un salto, extrañaba bañarse con Billy

- em - Baruch no entendía la facilidad con la que Spencer lo comprendía y seguía adelante.

- Porfis - Spencer hizo ojos de cachorr... Nah, hizo ojos de Spencer, esos eran mas tiernos.

- Si insistes - Billy se sonrojó, Spencer era un ángel, siempre tan amable, tan bueno, tan comprensivo. Y ahí el, 17 años, drogadicto y alcohólico, nunca se sintió tan mal.

Subieron al baño donde había una gran tina, Spencer se apresuró y prendió el agua caliente. Ambos amigos amaban el calor del agua, mientras mas caliente, mejor. Cuando el agua estaba lista, Spencer comenzó a quitarse su remera, Baruch quedó acomplejado. Spencer no tenía un solo musculo marcado, sin embargo, nunca había visto una piel y cuerpo más perfectos. Se sentía en el cielo, Lola podia tener atributos, pero Spencer era perfecto, tan puro, tan gentil, tan... Spencer .

El castaño, al ver el cuerpo de Billy desnudo, dudo tanto de su sexualidad que no podia encontrar palabras. Que te encante el cuerpo de Billy tendría que ser una sexualidad aparte de cualquier otra, Spencer se rió de lo que había pensado y Billy lo notó

- ¿De que te ríes? - Preguntó sin una gota de maldad el morocho, cuando ya estaba dentro de la tina igual que su mejor amigo.

- De que siempre tuviste razón, eres tan perfecto, que tendría que haber un tipo de sexualidad solo para ti - Spencer siguió riendo mientras se metía la tina. Billy, en cambio, estaba tan rojo que iba a explotar y con todo el descaro del universo le pregunto como se llamaría esa tal sexualidad.

- ¿No es obvio? Seria una ''Cobralidad''

- ¿ Por que Cobralidad? - Baruch sospechó que era por su ''atributo'' al cual estaba llamando Cobra, pero nunca espero una respuesta tan inocente como la que Spencer le dio.

- Siempre fuiste un tonto Billy - Spencer se rió - ¿No te suena para nada el nombre ''Billy Joe Cobra''? - Ambos jovenes se pusieron a recordar como había surgido ese nombre

_Ambos iban a la primaria de Beverly Beverly Heights y habían acabado de hacer una de las mayores locuras. Cuando el timbre del recreo sonó en la secundaria de Beverly Beverly Heights los alumnos se encontraron con un escenario montado en el patio principal, donde un joven Baruch Cohen se presentó con un micrófono, Rajeev en la batería, Shanila en la guitarra eléctrica (Ambos sabían tocar muchos instrumentos) y debajo del escenario Spencer Wright y su fiel filmadora aguardaban. Cuando todos se reunieron en ese escenario Baruch tragó saliva y se puso sus fantásticos lentes de sol (Aunque todavía tenia puesto el uniforme que usan solamente los de primaria) y comenzó a cantar una canción que había compuesto en un momento de depresión:_

**I lost my heart, my home is the ocean.  
><strong>(Perdí mi corazón, mi hogar es el océano.)

**The waves underneath will soon be my home.  
><strong>(Las olas debajo pronto será mi hogar.)

**I will fall asleep.  
><strong>(Voy a caer dormido.)

**I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't all alone.  
><strong>(Cerrare mis ojos y soñaré sobre los días en los que no estaba solo)

**All that I know is gone  
><strong>(Todo lo que conocía desaparecio)

****(Take what is left of me now)  
><strong>**(Toma lo que queda de mí ahora)

**All that I know is gone  
><strong>(Todo lo que conocía desaparecio)

**(Take what is left of me)  
><strong>(Toma lo que queda de mí)

**Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs.  
><strong>(Cae dormido más y más profundo, las sirenas estan cantando tus canciones.)

****I'll miss my breath, there's no more left.  
><strong>**(Voy a extrañar mi respiración, ya no queda más)

**I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back.  
><strong>(Echaré de menos el sonido del viento en mi espalda.)

**The depths have a number, they call you by name.  
><strong>(Las profundidades tienen un número, que te llaman por tu nombre.)

**Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you.  
><strong>(Duermete, Davy Jones te llama)

**So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream.  
><strong>(Duermete, duermete y sueña)

**All that I know is gone  
><strong>(Todo lo que conocía desaparecio)

**(Take what is left of me now)  
><strong>(Toma lo que queda de mí ahora)

**All that I know is gone  
><strong>(Todo lo que conocía desaparecio)

**(Take what is left of me)  
><strong>(Toma lo que queda de mí)

**Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs.  
><strong>(Cae dormido más y más profundo, las sirenas estan cantando tus canciones.)

**All that I know is gone  
><strong>(Todo lo que conocía desaparecio)

**(Take what is left of me now)  
><strong>(Toma lo que queda de mí ahora)

**All that I know is go-** _Y en ese momento, el director Ponzi apareció, los retó a todos y los mandó a casa. Cuando Baruch y los chicos se iban todos los alumnos de la secundaria los aplaudieron, no todo habia salido mal._

_Para ser sinceros, era bastante injusto ¡Era un escuela con orientación en las artes! Mínimo deberían dejarlos expresar lo que sentían, pero Cohen y Wright eran el mejor desastre de creatividad que tuvo el colegio y siempre hacían cosas así. Los mellizos Bugwatti volvieron a casa, y Baruch a casa de Spencer. Y se pusieron a ver una trilogía de Batman porque Cohen se olvidó traer las de Iron Man (Su modelo a seguir, millonario, apuesto, con muchos autos, famoso, superheroe y lujoso) Luego de mirar todas las películas de batman a Baruch se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Spence, yo no tengo nombre artístico y Baruch es demasiado no-fabuloso para mi - Empezó a hablar Baruch, apagando la televisión._

_- Es genial - Spencer ni lo escuchaba, puso los ojos en blanco y expreso su opinión - ¿Ya podemos ver el especial de horror de Fox?_

_- Ya se que es genial, ahora como hacemos para mi nombre artístico - Cohen tampoco lo escuchó mucho que digamos_

_-... - Spencer no hablaba, quería ver el especial._

_- Hasta que no tenga nombre artístico no veremos esa espantada no-cool que quieres ver - Aunque no fuera su casa, las palabras de Baruch eran ordenes._

_- Agh, acabamos de ver Batman... Hagamos como el, ¿cuál es tu miedo? - Esa pregunta fue estúpida por parte de Wright, sabía perfectamente que Cohen jamas lo admitiría por su orgullo._

_- Eh... No tengo - Claro que tenía, que Spencer muriera, ese era su mayor miedo - Usemos uno tuyo... ¡Las cobras!_

_- ¿Que tiene?... te llamaras cobra-man?_

_- ES GENIAL SPENCE_

_- NO CLARO QUE NO- Spencer encendió la tele - Necesitamos una señal, algo que evidentemente nos diga tu nombre artistico_

_''Pasando a las noticias de hoy, el famoso cantante Billie Joe Armstrong ha sufrido un coma alcohólico...'' _

_- ¿Y ese nombre? - Pregunto CobraMan_

_-Es una coincidencia - Spencer apagó la tele y encendió la radio - Seguro que la radio nos dice algo_

_''Y pasaremos en la hora de los mejores clásicos a Billy Joel con su tema We didn't start the fire''_

_- Eso si que no es una coincidencia - Dijo Baruch con un puchero_

_- Creo que no... Bueno - Spencer se levanto del sillón y estiro su mano para saludar a Baruch - Gusto en conocerte, Billy Joe Cobra_

_- El gusto es todo tuyo, Spencer Wright - Billy en vez de apretar la mano de Baruch, la golpeo en un choque de manos._

_._

- Fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida - Dijo Spencer en un suspiro

- De los mios tambien - Baruch sonrió - Pero ya no soy más Billy Joe - Se levantó de la tina y se fue a cambiar a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Spencer

Ya los dos acostados, cada uno en su cama, cuando estaban a punto de dormirse Spencer le preguntó a Billy si iría mañana al colegio con él

- Si es lo que quieres - Respondió Baruch, ahora que Spencer habia vuelto no podía no pasar un segundo sin él. En el silencio de la noche, ambos cayeron dormidos, profundo, más profundo, con las sirenas cantando sus canciones.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! El tema que canta Billy en el Flashback se llama<p>

**"Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm" - Sleeping With Sirens **

El tema es hermoso, por favor escuchenlo!

Gracias a los reviews de: Bimori y Carina!

**Aclaracion: **

**- Pasaron más de dos horas que publicamos el capitulo, Abi lo escribió en su celular porque su computadora no funcionaba bien. **

**Abi: DEJAME HABLAR A MI**

**- Agh, okey**

**Abi: Como ya lo dijeron, escribi este capitulo en mi celular y cuando lo pase por Evernote y lo publique rapido desde la computadora de un amigo tuvo algunos HORRORES de ortografía y algunas palabras no salieron. Ahora con la computadora de otro amigo, lei el fict y las noté. Ya corregí lo que estaba mal, pero si encuentrar algun error no duden en avisarme ¡ Por Favor !**

Los vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
